gryphsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyecraft
Dyecraft Through farming and herbcraft other forms of crafting and art have been developed in gryph society. Dyecraft evolved from the observations made by gryphs that some plants when crushed, ground in powder, or otherwise altered could produce different colors and pigments that could be utilized in various art forms. Dyecraft requires extensive knowledge of the appropriate flora to use, space to store plants before processing, a good water source, and areas where containers can be heated for the dyeing process. It is a much more tedious craft than many gryphs have the time or patience for, so many gryphs rely upon dyecrafters to receive the dye they need for projects. Colors Different plants and organic material can create different colors to utilize in dyecraft. Below are some examples of what plants or materials are used to create certain colors. Reds Lichens are the most commonly used material to make red dyes. In order to utilize the dye, lichen must be boiled. As red is a popular color to use in various arts, most often dyecrafters will make large vats of red dye to be traded at once. Red can also be made by cutting open the roots of certain flowers and making use of the reddish liquid inside or by crushing red flower petals. However, it is much more sustainable to use lichen which can create large vats of dye from a small amount of material. Oranges Flowers from the sunflower family can be used to make orange dye by grinding them into a paste. Another method of creating orange dye is by using the bark of juniper. Yellows Yellow is one of the easiest colors of dye to produce. Most petals that are yellow can be used to create yellow dye, as well as roots from various plants. Greens To produce green dye is much more difficult than producing other colors. Green dyes often require two different colors of dye to create green, and two steps in the dyeing process. Because of this green dye is incredibly valuable and often made in extremely limited quantities. Blues Depending on the climate blue dyes can be made from different types of plants. In colder more temperate climates Woad is used by crushing the leaves to make blue dye. More tropical climates utilize flowering plants from the indigo family. Indigo dye is considered far superior to woad dye, but it is difficult to obtain due to the high demand. Purples Another rare color of dye to see produced. Purples also require a two dye/ two step process similar to green dye. Blue dye is used first, and then a secondary red dye is used to create purple. Browns/Blacks/Grays The hulls of black walnut shells are used to create deep brown to almost black colored dyes. While the dyes are very rich in color and desirable, they also create the most mess and often stain the dyecrafters paws and fur during the manufacturing process. Black is another dye that requires much more work than other dyes to create. Ocher from minerals is mixed with pitch from trees to create black. Because of this process, black is another dye that is considered much more rare and valuable. Gray dye is created by using ash tree.